Let's Be Alone Together
by xxOliveYumi
Summary: "I'm not who I used to be." Butch said. Buttercup wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know what to believe. She could never trust him, she never had a reason to trust anybody. But something in her told her to go for it.Chapter 9 is finally here!
1. Prologue Introduction

Hey guys! Long time no see! School has just been super hectic. But guess what? Some of my other stories are going to be updated soon! Like "I Wish I Knew" and "The Change That Leads to This"! :D Summer is here and I'm ready to let my creative juices flow! Which is why I'm presenting you with my new Story, "Let's Be Alone Together"

It is inspired by blossom2day's story "Becoming" If you haven't read it, you should. It's amazing. :)

So, I want to try and make things slow for this story... So, let me know if I'm rushing a bit. I like my stories to be written fast and not let anybody wait too long. But look how far I've gotten with that! xD

Anyways, basically, Buttercup and Butch are pretty much loners and feel like nothing can possibly understand them. Buttercup's been living a life where she's in denial about her true identity and Butch just wants to know where he fits in. Buttercup then decides that she is no longer needed and runs away. Butch heads for Townsville and notices Buttercup flying. Butch convinces her to stay, but then something happens...

I don't want to tell you much more, it would ruin the story! :D Haha.

Disclaimer: Give credit to Craig McCracken for his genius creation of the Powerpuff Girls! I don't own any characters that were in the original cast of the Powerpuff Girls nor the Powerpuff GirlsZ.

This is the Prologue/Introduction thingy. Chapter One will be up shortly.

* * *

**Buttercup**

Insolent little jerk. The asshole doesn't know who he's talking to.. I mean who does he think he is? He has no control over me. I don't even belong in this family anymore. I'm talking about my father. Yes, Professor. He's been treating me like shit ever since I refused to fight crime anymore. What's the point? No, I'm not a villain. I'm nowhere near that. Professor wants to take my powers away and I think that's just a really bad idea. What if I need them? What if I happen to be in a spot where somebody does need to be saved and I need my super strength or something to help them? I'm not cruel. If I'm there on the spot, it's not like I'm gonna sit there and watch people suffer right in front of me. I just don't want to openly fight crime anymore with my sisters. They steal all the glory anyways. I'm nothing compared to them and they don't seem to mind that I'm not there anyways. But one day, they'll need me, and I won't be there to help them.

I'm alone…

"_I HATE YOU!"_

Nobody understands me…

"_You're very disrespectful and rude."_

What the hell does everybody want from me?

**Butch**

Fuck everything. Fuck life. Fuck my brothers. They don't give a shit about me anymore. Ever since high school, life has been a bitch for me. Boomer got all the chicks, Brick has been successful… Me? I've been more than likely an outcast. A nobody since we moved out of Townsville. I mean, I have nobody. Not even a cockroach would want to be my friend. I killed every single thing that has ever crossed me. Not physically, but mentally. I don't kill anymore. I don't steal anymore… Ohkay, maybe I do steal sometimes, but that's on rare occasions. But anyways, I just lost respect for everything. I lost everything I ever believed in… I lost.. I lost myself…

I'm alone…

"_You are nothing to us anymore."_

Nobody understands me…

"_What happened to you? You've changed!"_

Why can't I seem to be anything anybody wants?


	2. The Runaways

****Hello again my friends! This here is Chapter One: The Runaways

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**Buttercup**

"I think it's time to get rid of your powers, Buttercup." Professor told me.

"No. It's all I have left…" I protested calmly.

"If you aren't going to fight crime with your sisters, I don't see the point in you keeping them."

"What if I do need them? What if somebody comes up to me and tries to rape me? What will I have then to fend for myself?"

"That will never happen."

"That's just you not caring, Professor. You don't give a damn about me," I said walking out of the front door. "None of you do."

I decided to go for a walk. There's really no reason to get angry anymore. I already had arguments with the Professor about this countless times. But, maybe it's time to run away. I get tired of being harassed and verbally abused by the people who surround me. I have no friends in high school like me sisters do and I just don't know what to do with myself. Running away just seems like a reasonable thing to do. So tonight, that's what I'm going to do.

But for now, I'm going to go to the park. As I entered the park, I sat down on the bench and looked at the people around me. People were grinning ear to ear with their family. Children laughing and playing, couples holding hands… It makes me want to barf. But I'm glad it's the civilians that are happy. I don't want anybody to live a life like mine. Not that it was horrible, but I just feel like I'm treated like shit.

Besides all of that, the park soothes me. Especially at night. When I'm alone with nothing but the moon and the stars. The trickle of the water from the fountain, the chirping of the crickets, the whispers of the wind… All of that is just relaxing. But during the day, it's loud, chaotic, messy.. Which is the story the story of my life. Go figure. I'm tired of this shit.. I'm gonna get packing..

**Butch**

"GET THE FUCK OUT BITCH!"

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOUR SHITTY ASSES ON MY ASS ALL THE TIME ANYWAYS!"

I slammed the front door and flew to the tallest sky scraper in the city. Brick is being a prick. As always. Defending for Boomer's dumb ass. It was a casual thing when we were younger, but all of a sudden, Brick 'grew up' and decided to become a man… What the fuck ever. The bastard doesn't even know what being a man is. Teasing each other is a part of a healthy childhood. But supposedly, I take it to an extreme. But they sit there and yell at me for the stupidest shit. They don't understand what it's like to be me. They don't understand the level of complexity I have to live at. They have it easy. I'm not smart, I'm not a lady's man. I'm just me. I'm Butch, the loner. How are you doing?

I hate the night time. It reminds me of the worst in life when Him was finally killed off and they turned Mojo back into an actual monkey and shipped him off to a zoo. It was a sad day for us. But in that day, we devoted our lives to being good people so we didn't have to live in a juvenile facility. But the first few months were just so cruel. We lived in cardboard boxes and ate anything we could get our hands on. We didn't steal, but we begged and begged until we finally got it. Then finally somebody took us in and treated us like we were their own children.

We grew up normal then. High school came and each of us had our own position at school. Of course, all of us were jocks as freshman and sophomores. We were the popular kids in school and we were proud to be so. Then junior year came… Brick and I decided that being athletes weren't our thing. Boomer stuck to football and had all the cheer squad up his ass, Brick decided that he should focus on school stuff like the mathletes and shit. But me… I'm a nobody. I decided to do nothing. No sports, no after school clubs… just nothing. I became a loner. I became somebody that nobody wanted to be around. I became bitter and depressed and jealous because I wasn't a party animal, I wasn't smart. I was just Butch.

So I don't really know who I am. I don't know who I've become. Evil was all I knew at one time, now I'm soft. I rarely use my powers anymore and my life has no meaning. I guess while I'm out, I could just go visit Townsville. Just to remember when things actually made sense. When I didn't have to worry about friends or family or really even life.

It's not that far away. Just maybe a half hour. Maybe I should fly. Then it would only take a third of the time to get there.

**Buttercup**

I took my suitcase and flew out of my window and headed to Countryville. It's an open area with barely anybody living in it. Just nothing but barns and cattle. I remember one time, Professor took my sisters and I down there to go camping, and the stars couldn't have looked any better. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

**Butch**

As I was approaching Townsville, I could recognize the sweet pollution in the air. The city looked as it did when I left. Although, it didn't seem like there was much going on. But it's night time. Nobody wants to be up and out at like ten-ish at night. So I decided to sit on a building near the old volcano my brothers and I used to live on with Mojo. Boy, those were the days. Stealing bubble gum from candy stores, being destructive…

My thoughts were replaced by being startled by a neon light passing by me. What the hell could that be? But then it hit me. The only thing that made sense at this very moment. It had to be Buttercup. But what would she be doing out at this time of night? Should I follow her? Nahh.. Then she might beat me up, but I'm better than to hit a girl. Then again, she is a Powerpuff Girl… It couldn't hurt.

So I followed her for the next half an hour. Apparently she's going to Countryville: Home of the Cow Pie. What would she be doing out here? She stopped in an open field and started setting up a tent. I watched her from a distant tree behind her. After a few minutes, she was finished. She entered her tent and zipped up the door. All of a sudden, I heard crying. Holy shit. She's crying. What the fuck… I can't sit there and listen to her crying. Should I go talk to her? No.. She'll think I'm trying to do something funny. Maybe I could pretend to be a stranger. It's not like she'd notice me after a few years. Oh, what the hell! I'll just talk to her…

I approached her temporary home quietly and then tried to knock on it. But you know, tents don't have a hard external shell. But she knew somebody was there.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello?" she answered back.

"I heard you crying. Are you okay?" No reply. "Hey, I said are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Leave me alone!"

"I didn't come all this way to get yelled at by you. Can you come out and tell me what's wrong?" I asked with hope that she'll come out and talk. She unzipped the door of her tent and stared at me with her neon green orbs. They shine brighter than any star in the sky at this very moment.

"Who the fuck are you?" Or maybe not shine, but just glow…

"I just want to know if you're okay." I replied ignoring her rudeness.

"Well I'm fine. What the hell do you want from me?"

"Obviously you aren't fine. You were crying just a minute ago. Now you're all pissy because I want to talk to you…"

"Can you blame me? A random stranger comes up to me in the middle of the night and asks me if I'm okay? What the fuck do you care?"

"I don't know. Maybe you needed somebody to talk to. Just as I do."

"Well, I'm not going to talk to somebody I don't know. Hell, for all I know you could be a rapist!"

"Gee, that seems pretty logical…" I said sarcastically. "Why are you arguing with me? I did nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry… I'm just… I'm just a little stressed out…"

"You and me both." I said sitting down in the grass. She sat down next to me. "It's been a rough day. Then I found you… And you just want to make it harder."

"Look here, guy. I didn't come here expecting anybody to come knocking on my door. Or my tent…"

"Why are you out here? It's not safe out here alone. You should know better than that."

"Yeah well, you don't know who I am mister. And a person like you shouldn't be out here alone either."

"Oh, I know exactly who you are. You're Buttercup, and you obviously don't know who I am." I smirked. It took her a second to realize what I was talking about. Soon her eyes went from angry to scared then back to angry again. I could tell that she isn't going to say anything good.

* * *

So what did you think? A little rushed?

No matter how mean I intend a character to be, they always end up the sweetest people...

Ugh... Oh well...

Review, Review Please! :) I definitely didn't post this story anybody not to read! xD


	3. Don't Let Go

****Thanks to those who reviewed! :) It's very appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

**Buttercup**

Anger hit me as I realized who was in front of me. I was trying to contain myself, but I just had to let it out.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY ARE YOU HERE? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!" I shoved him causing him to fall on his back. He began to laugh a bit.

"Nice to see you too!" He shouted sarcastically. "Trying to cause a commotion so all of Countryville can hear you?"

"I don't give two shits about the people in Counrtyville right now. Why the hell are you here, right now, in my face?"

"I'm not in your face. I'm nowhere near your face! I think I'm at a reasonable distance." He said avoiding my question.

".?"

"I followed you here. I thought maybe something could be wrong and you could use somebody to talk to."

"BULLSHIT! You're a lying sack of crap, you know that?"

"I can't believe you right now…" he said with a little hurt in his voice. He stood up and looked me in the eyes. "I went to Townsville trying to find some peace and quiet, but then I happened to see you flying past me. So I decided to follow you and see what you were doing. I watched you for a few moments and then I heard you crying. Why are you yelling at me for trying to be nice? I was only checking to see if you were okay…" he lectured.

"Why do you care? It's not like you ever cared about how I feel."

"Maybe then… But this is now, Buttercup. Things have changed… I have changed."

"What do you mean, 'things have changed, I have changed'? I know you're lying to me, Butch! You don't have to lie to me."

"If I had lied to you, I would have already punched you and kicked you to the ground." He explained. I stood there silently, observing him. He did nothing. He didn't move a muscle. He kept looking me in the eyes, never looking away. "I'm not who I used to be. Trust me." He said. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to believe. I could never trust him, I never had a reason to trust him. But he was right. He would have punched me already. He would have called me names and probably tried to kill me just like my sisters and I did when we were younger. But he didn't. He didn't do a thing.

"I don't know what to believe in anymore…" I said calmly looking away from him. He sighed and walked towards me.

"I don't know what has happened to you tonight, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. At least… Not tonight." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at his face, so serious. I know I shouldn't trust him, but something in me is telling me to. It's not like I'm telling him my deepest darkest secrets. I guess I could tell him a couple things.

**Butch**

She is just like me. Stubborn and rude. Then again, we are counterparts. So of course we are going to be alike. But in so many ways, we are different. It's just hard to capture.

"Well… Then I guess you could come in… If you want…" she said as she entered her tent. I stood there for about ten seconds. Then I followed behind her. It was a pretty big tent, it could fit up to four people. But from the looks of it, only about two people could fit in it. There's a whole lot of stuffed animals in here along with five big pillows, two electric lanterns and a big suitcase to squeeze everything in. How she did it? I don't even know.

"Nice place you got here."

"Don't judge… I just need a lot of company and this was all I had until you showed up."

"Haha… I'm the last person who should be judging anybody. So what's up? What's the matter?"

"My family sucks. That's all that needs to be said."

"Yeah, mine too. My brothers I mean. My foster parents, not so much. But they're barely home anymore anyways."

"What happened to Mojo?"

"When we moved, the people of Citysville thought that a talking monkey was inhumane and decided to change him into a normal animal and put him in a zoo."

"Wow. We should have thought of that when he was destroying Townsville. But then again, I'm sure we would have missed his monkey butt always cursing.. 'Curses'." She smiled remembering Mojo's angry words. I didn't want to remember. It seemed almost like yesterday when that happened.

_**Flashback**_

"_What the hell are you doing?" Brick screamed at the police._

"_This is not how animals should be living!"_

"_That's our father! Leave him alone!" Boomer protested. The cops were chasing Mojo around the house.I just stood there. I stood there and did nothing. Nothing but stare. I couldn't believe this was happening. And what's even worse, they're taking our only source of survival and they didn't even give a damn. Mojo started yelling._

"_Curses.. Curses… CURSES!" he shouted holding a lazer gun to the police as they trapped him in a corner. "I, Mojo Jojo, am not a criminal. Why would you people, such as yourself, try and arrest me for a crime I did not commit?"_

"_Sir, for you to be talking, it's not right. It's quite exotic, so we must put you back into the zoo where you should be." Said a copper. He was bald, fat, and sloppy looking. He had a mustache that looked sort of like Hitler's and his eyes couldn't be seen through all of that fat that was covering it._

"_What? This is an outrage!" Mojo said putting his gun down. "These are my children, my boys! What are you going to do with them? They didn't do anything to deserve this." Mojo explained. The cops obviously didn't understand. They shot him with some kind of needle and dragged him out. That was the last time we ever saw him. But at that very moment, something in me was hurt. It wasn't like anything else I've felt in my life. I felt weak. I could no longer be strong for myself. I broke down and cried that night. And so did my brothers. Something in us told us to be good for now on. And knowing that good will bring us happiness in the long run, it had to be worth it._

_**Reality**_

"Earth to Butch?" she said shaking me.

"Oh, sorry. Just a little spacey." I looked over to her. Her head was slightly tilted to the left, catching me off guard. "Um.. But, tonight is about you, so enough about me. I really want to know your issue." I said laying down, still looking at her. She put a finger to her bottom lip and started contemplating. I sighed. "What is there to think about?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to tell you."

"C'mon. Just tell me. I'm not gonna bite!" I said snapping my teeth at her. She looked offended and didn't say anything. "Seriously? I was just teasing!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Professor wanted to take my powers away… He thinks I'm sort of worthless now. All of them do."

"Haha. I knew team Powderpuff wouldn't last forever."

"Yeah well, I just didn't want to fight crime anymore. Kicking butt just isn't the same."

"You should come over to the dark side…" I leaned toward her. "We have cookies!" I whispered and winked. Again she rolled her eyes.

"Your attempts to flirt with me don't impress me. And I don't want to be evil. Being evil is for pussies." She said. Flirt with Buttercup? Psh… Why would I flirt with her? Was I flirting with her? I have no reason to. I was trying to be nice. Or funny at least.

"I'm not flirting," I started. "Just… Trying to make you smile is all." I crossed my arms. She lied down next to me.

"Butch, I ran away. I don't want to go back there. It's rough living in a household of people who hate you." She whispered closing her eyes.

"It's rough living on your own too. I've done it. And it's not fun. Tomorrow morning, you're going home." I demanded. She opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Who are you to tell me that I should go home or not? You aren't my father, you don't control me!" she began to yell. Here we go again.

"No need to raise your voice… I just don't think living on your own is the best option for you right now. They didn't kick you out of the house… You can't just live in a tent for the rest of your life. It doesn't work that way."

"I think I'm just fine where I am." She's stubborn as a mule.

"Just go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Do I tire you out?"

"Your yelling gives me a headache. You're almost as bad as Brick! Always nagging me all the time for stupid shit. And I definitely don't need to hear shit coming out your mouth for trying to help you." It was silent for a while. Maybe I was too harsh. But maybe that knocked some sense into her head. After all, I really was trying to help. I didn't need her telling me that I was doing something wrong.

But I guess I wouldn't want to go home either. If my brothers tried to take my powers away, I would go ape shit. But she felt like her only option was to run away. That's just great. And I didn't have the heart to tell her I was kicked out of my house. But I'm pretty sure Brick was just being a douche. I'll go back home tomorrow.

**Buttercup**

After he told me that he was nagged by Brick, I shut my mouth for the rest of the night. I just slid under the blankets and turned the other direction from him. But then, I couldn't help but just ask him one favor while he was here.

"Butch?" I asked after about two hours of silence. I knew he had to be awake, he was just like me. A thinker when something goes wrong.

"What is it Buttercup?" he answered annoyed. I turned over to look at him and he returned the look.

"Can I…? Um… Can you… like… lay closer?" I could feel myself blushing. I've never been alone with a guy like this before, unless you count me spending the night over at Mitch's house during the summer in middle school. I guess relationships in middle school are sort of different, but Butch and I weren't in a relationship, and we aren't even friends. So I don't see the big deal in this.

He scooted closer and got under the blanket with me, not saying a word. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to his chest. I began to shake with nerves.

"Is this okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." I think we both fell asleep after that. For once in my life I didn't feel so lonely. A spark of happiness shot through me before I fell asleep. It was enough to convince myself that I should go back home in the morning. I don't like Butch, but I like this feeling. I just didn't want him to let go. I didn't want this feeling to end.

**Butch**

I woke up with Buttercup still in my arms. I was a little shocked. She must have been really upset if she asked me to snuggle up next to her. But then again, she's probably just as lonely as me. Maybe even more. I didn't want to wake her up, but I sure had to use the bathroom. So I carefully unwrapped my arms from her and tried to escape, but she woke up.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled as she woke up.

"I'll be back…" I told her. She sat up and stretched.

"I decided to go back home," she said. "Can you help me pack when you come back?"

"Yeah. It won't be long." I said as I crawled to the door of the tent. I unzipped it and started crawling, but before I could go any further, I was stopped by a leg. I tilted my head upwards. Not only was I stopped by a leg, but big pink beaty eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Shit… I'm dead.

* * *

Hmmm... What will happen next? :3

Review! Review! Review!

I like them reviews! :D


	4. Is There a Spark Between Us?

******Hey guys... You would never believe what just happened to me... I had a date set up for today and the guy stood me up... :P Sigh.. Oh well.. At least I have you guys! :) My experience has inspired me for the next chapter! :D That's good news for you! lmao. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anybody who were in the original cast of the Powerpuff Girls or Powerpuff GirlsZ. Give credit to Mr. McCracken! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Buttercup**

Oh boy. I knew that voice anywhere. This didn't look good. Butch poked his head back inside the tent and zipped the tent up.

"I think I could stay in here with you for a while longer." He said nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"It's my bitch of a sister, isn't it?" He nodded.

"Buttercup, who the hell is that guy?" Blossom yelled unzipping the tent so she could get in. She crawled inside and sat next to me.

"BAAH!" Butch screamed. Blossom and I rolled our eyes.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"That isn't important. Tell me who this guy is! Why are you out here by yourself with a guy? Did you guys do anything?" She looked at Butch. "EW YOU SICK PERVERT SICKO ASSHOLE! Don't you _dare _touch her again! YOU HEAR ME?" she said pointing a finger in his face. I stared at her finger and smirked. He leaned towards me and held me in a hug from behind.

"You mean like this?" he said rubbing my arms. I began to become a bit uncomfortable.

"Get the fuck off me…" I mumbled quietly. He chuckled. Blossom gasped.

"You guys did it. Didn't you? Buttercup! How could you! That's gross! I've never even seen the guy! You don't even know him!"

"Can you shut the fuck up? Damn you sound like Brick's stupid ass!" Butch screamed. Blossom snapped her head at Butch and opened her mouth.

"I don't give a shit about Bri-… Did you say Brick?" she asked quietly. She stared at Butch in confusion. Then it hit her. She realized who the man in front of her was. I turned to look at Butch who was raising a brow. Me? I just gave her a bored expression. "But… You.. But.. Buttercup… And you… You don't… No…" she managed to stumble out.

"Look, if you're here to take Buttercup home, I got it taken care of. Go the fuck home, and she'll see you in a couple hours." he said annoyed.

"But, how did you find her?"

"It was a coincidence, now get the fuck away." Butch commanded. Blossom just looked at him sort of startled. I was startled. He was taking charge of things! He was head honcho! He talked to my sister like she was two years old and it felt great! Somebody finally backing me up! I was no longer the little guy for once! Blossom scrunched her nose together and crawled out of the tent. After she left, Butch sighed in relief.

"Thanks…" I said shyly.

"For what?"

"Backing me up…"

"Oh, that was nothing. If she were Brick, it would have been a lot worse. But it seems like your sister is still a bossy stuck up bitch, so I don't give a damn if I hurt her feelings or not. Sorry if that bursted your bubble."

"No.." I smiled. "It didn't."

"Well… We got to get packing. I need to start heading home myself. Brick might throw a fit…" he said.

"Oh, why don't you stay for a while? I'm pretty sure Professor would be glad to see you. Support me and keeping my powers! That you don't need to take away super powers to live a normal life!"

"Promise me, that when I leave, you'll act like none of this ever happened." he asked ignoring what I said. My smile left. Part of me wanted to question why he said it, but the other part of me knew. Once he dropped me off at home, he wasn't coming back. And I could already tell by the way he said it.

"Okay." I said quietly. He stopped packing for a moment and looked at me. I wonder what he's thinking right now…

**Butch **

Why the hell am I doing this? She obviously wants me to stay. Wait! Hold on a second! I shouldn't care right now. I'm not heartless, but I can't feel guilty for leaving her at home. I should be satisfied that she isn't living on her own. At least I got her to do that. That's all that matters. I don't even like her. But she did get so beautiful since the last time I saw her. Her hair was no longer in a bob-cut, but in long silky waves, and her eyes covered in make-up, but I bet she looks even better without it. And her lips are full and her body is curvy and beautiful. She's just the perfect flower. I wouldn't have expected her to be so pleasant to look at. UGH! Stop looking at her, Butch! Keep packing her stuff so we can go! The sooner we leave the easier it is for the both of us to forget about this night. Not that we really did anything but I guess snuggle, I felt as if I weren't alone anymore.

After everything was packed, Buttercup and I began to fly to her house, me holding everything of course because I am such a gentleman! But it was a quiet flight, but Buttercup was by my side, not saying a word. Which sort of scared me, but I dealt with it.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as we approached her yard. Blossom was starring from the front window. That bitch.

"Yeah." she said looking at the ground. I sighed and pushed her head upwards to look at me.

"Things will get better. I promise." I told her. We stared at each other for a moment. My heart began to beat fast. Oh no. I could feel those stupid butterflies in my stomach. Fuck me. I leaned in toward her, she leaned in too. Just as we were about to kiss…

"GROSS!" Blossom screamed opening the front door. Both of us immediately took a step back from each other. I scratched the back of my head and dropped her suitcase next to her feet.

"Bye, Buttercup…" And with that, I left. I left cursing at myself as Mojo used to do. "Curses, curses, MOTHER FUCKING CURSES!" I screamed as I flew faster than the speed of light heading towards my Citysville home. As I stepped into my front lawn I realized no girl that I had ever been with as a freshman/sophomore could compare to the feeling I felt last night. And I couldn't let that consume me. That's why I couldn't stay with her. That's why I won't allow myself to be happy for once. Everything that I knew would defy itself if I allowed myself to do any further actions that would bring Buttercup and I closer together. I just couldn't let that happen.

I opened the front door and went into the living room to find Boomer in there watching Animal Planet. Boomer glared at me with such despise.

"What the hell do you want? Do you want to tell me how much of a dumbass I am?" he said with a venomous tone. I walked over to him and smacked the remote out of his hand. He stared at the TV remote on the floor for a couple seconds and looked at me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sorry for treating you like shit." I said giving him a hug. Now, I'm not the type of guy to hug people because I'm not a people person. Brick walked in and saw this.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Brick asked in shock. Boomer began to squirm out of my hug and started laughing. I turned to Brick and said,

"I met somebody who changed my life."

**Buttercup**

"You are such a major COCK BLOCKER!" I screamed at Blossom. She grabbed my suitcase and walked inside the house.

"You're lucky I didn't tell anybody. Professor would have flipped his lid and Bubbles would have asked to see Boomer! Do you know what would happen if Bubbles and Boomer started dating? The Powerpuff Girls would look so bad, that everybody would think that we were evil! It's a good thing Butch left when he did, if he didn't I would have-"

"Shut the fuck up, Blossom. Everything has to be about you and how the 'Powerpuff Girls' look! I honestly don't give a shit about how we look or who we are or what you feel or what you think! You never care about how I feel or think…"

"That's not true!" she protested. "I care that you were with a Rowdyruff Boy! He could have hurt you!"

"He could have, but he didn't! He didn't lay one finger on me or even curse at me once! He didn't treat me like shit or tell me that I have no worth. He was a complete gentleman the whole night… He tried to make me feel better…"

"What if it were a trick? What if he wanted to lure you into liking him and then he could get anything out of you. He could turn you into an evil… EVIL person… Just like him and his brothers!"

"I don't know about his brothers, but I know for a fact he isn't evil. He has gone through quite a transformation. None like I ever thought could have happened." I said thinking about how he told me he isn't who he used to be. And he really isn't. He may have the same rough qualities as he used to, but for sure, he doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly anymore. He just looks like he wants to relax and find some tranquility. As do I.

Blossom walked up to my room and set everything by my bed huffing and puffing. This bitch needs to stop acting like she is **it**.

* * *

Yep! That's it.. Disappointing, I know. Next chapter will be waaaaay better! :D I hope! lol. It should be posted by tonight. If not, tomorrow morning. :)


	5. Rejection

****Hey guys! Sorry the story is a bit later than I had hoped it to be. But you know, it's extra long, and I worked at it pretty nicely. My inspiration from somebody standing me up has sort of been incorporated into this chapter. Next chapter will be a good feeling one. :) I know that's for sure.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

* * *

**Buttercup**

It's been a week since I've attempted to run away. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I sort of miss Butch. He's the only thing that's been on my mind. Makes me wanna PUNCH A DAMN WALL! Ugh.. I can't stand this. He's a changed guy… I can't even remember the last time I actually wanted to spend time with a guy.. Maybe middle school… with Mitch… Geez.. I wish he would just come back. Maybe he would have stayed if Blossom wouldn't have stuck her nosey ass in our business… Although, for some reason, Blossom and I have been sort of closer… We actually talk instead of ignore each other. But Bubbles is still a bit stuck up towards me, but this whole Butch situation has brought Blossom and I closer. Just yesterday, Blossom talked to me about how she found Bubbles out with a whole group of guys on the football team at school and saw her make-out with almost every single one of them. I had no idea how much of a kissing whore she was. I wonder what Professor would say if he knew, or if he did know, he didn't want to do anything about it.

But obviously Blossom is jealous though. She also told me how she's been trying to find that perfect someone and thinks Dexter from her advanced chemistry class could be the one. I honestly think Dexter is too nerdy for her. She could do so much better. Then again, I could be falling for Butch… I think. I don't know. I only seen him one day and all of a sudden I get the butterflies because some punk wraps his arms around me at night and doesn't treat me like shit. But just because of that, I finally feel a bit more confident.

So right now, I'm in the living room. Professor is in his lab, Bubbles is out as always, and Blossom is sitting next to me watching Prank Date. Such an original title, but MTV hasn't had anything that great on lately. Blossom and I were just talking about how calm Townsville has been and how she's been really relaxed. But then an interesting conversation came up…

"So, Buttercup… Have you been thinking about Butch lately?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"Well, I want to apologize for… intruding on your courtship with Butch, if there ever was such a relation between you guys of that sort… I mean-"

"Just shut up! It's okay," I laughed. "Nothing happened. We didn't do anything."

"I would just like to know how he got there."

"Well, apparently, he was in Townsville that night and he saw that I flew passed him. So he followed me. Then he convinced me to come back home. But then you showed up in the morning… How did you find me?"

"Well.. I kind of followed you too. I was in the living room and saw your green streak. It's not that easy to hide." She smiled. "But I thought that Butch was you, I guess."

I guess that's understandable… but wouldn't there be two streaks of green if we were both in the sky? Oh well.. No need to overanalyze.

**Butch**

This past week has been restless. I haven't been able to sleep once. I've been up on the computer every single night looking at photos of Buttercup on the Townsville website. Why can't I get her off of my mind? She's got me on a leash!

There was one photo I have of her in my room that I found a couple days ago. I totally forgot that I even had it… It was of her and me at Townsville Park. You know, the one in the center of the city? It's Buttercup's favorite place to be at night… Anyways, her and I hung out there one night when we were kids, like maybe five years old… before the girls had killed me and my brothers and we took a picture together. Just a couple of kids trying to have fun.

_**Flashback**_

"_I love the sky at night," Buttercup said looking up at the sky while swinging on the swing. I sat in the swing next to her. "It's so beautiful, it's silent… it doesn't want to hurt anybody…" she said turning to look at me. I stared at her in amazement. _

"_Why do you like the sky so much? It's just a bunch of stars and a ball of white dust in space. It's not so great!"_

"_It's something that's important to me. That and sunsets… I love sunsets. And that first star you see before the sun actually sets-"_

"_Polaris… or the North Star…"_

"_Yeah. The biggest star in the sky… I love looking at that stuff. It's beautiful…" _

_At that moment, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was actually calm and peaceful. It's a side of her not really anybody gets to see. And I was sort of honored that I got the chance to see it. _

"_Do you hate me?" I asked her. She stopped swinging and looked at me with a serious face._

"_What kind of question is that?" she asked vulgarly. I looked at the ground shuffling my feet trying to get my feet to kick the sand._

"_Well," I started. "I was just wondering… I was born to hate you, but to be honest, I kind of don't hate you in a way. I don't want to hate you." _

"_Really?" she asked swinging again. "Or are you lying to me?"_

"_If I were lying, I would have already punched you." I told her. She was silent for a minute._

"_Do you wanna take a photo? I don't want to forget this moment." she pulled out a disposable camera. I agreed and we both got up from the swings and climbed up the slides. We sat next to each other on the slide and took the picture. Both of us smiling and hugging. _

_**Reality**_

What a memory… I'd do anything to relive that all over again…

**Buttercup**

I found a strange photo in my garage today. I figured that it would be cool to look through my old diaries. But when I opened up my diary box, the first thing I saw was this photo. It was a picture of me and Butch as kids. I don't remember what we were doing or why we had those cheesy grins on our faces, but I can say that it looked like we got along for some odd reason.

All of a sudden I heard a squeal.

"Buttercup! Where's Buttercup?" I heard an excited squeal that was from my younger sister. Bubbles is so freakin loud. I'm all the way in the garage… I shouldn't hear her loud mouth! I put the picture back into the box and went back inside the house. Blossom was pointing to me as I shut the door to the garage.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Somebody from the football team wants to go out with you on a date tonight!" I jumped with excitement. Blossom's jaw dropped. I began to feel my heart pound. I know it can't be who I think it is…

"Who?" I said in almost a whisper. Bubbles flipped her long blond pigtails and smiled.

"Mitch." she winked. Blossom looked at me and shook her head. She lipped 'Do not fall for it'. But how couldn't it be true? I'm sure that Mitch was the only guy that didn't fall for Bubbles' tricks or slutty ways. He had to be the only guy on the team with common sense. And for him to like me would have to make sense because he liked me in middle school. And we would talk at school every once in a while when we could… Maybe he still had feelings for me. It could happen!

"Where?" I asked. Bubbles cocked her hip and flipped her hair again. Gosh, she was getting really annoying. Blossom mimicked Bubbles behind her. I had to hold in a laugh.

"He wants to meet you at the mall." she said. Then she walked upstairs. "I'm gonna pick you out an outfit to wear."

"I guess she's going into your room." Blossom said. "Don't get your hopes up."

"I won't." I said running upstairs, lying to Blossom. My hopes were actually pretty high! I'm confident about this. I couldn't see how Mitch couldn't like me. I'm perfect for him!

Bubbles was in my closet taking out every dress she could find. Which was hardly any because I wear more jeans than dresses or skirts. But she found a really pretty dress that Blossom bought me for Christmas last year. It was green and looked sort of like a sailor outfit with a ruffled bottom. It was cute, but I only wore it like once. But Bubbles told me to put it on and all the accessories that went with it like bracelets and other jewelry and a purse. Bleh. But I didn't know Mitch was interested in girly girls.. But I guess people change.

So I got ready and put on all that crap that Bubbles told me to put on and I even curled my hair a bit to make it look like it isn't a complete flat mess. I walked out of my room with Bubbles by my side. Blossom shook her head.

"She made you look like her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing.. Good luck, Buttercup." she said walking away. Bubbles and I flew downstairs and out of the house to the mall.

When we got there, we walked around the whole mall looking for Mitch. At least I did. Bubbles was on her phone texting somebody. Every once in a while she would have an outburst of giggles. Then when we reached the food court, that's where we found Mitch. I looked at Bubbles for approval and headed over to talk to him. I could feel myself shaking with nerves.

**Butch**

"Hey Butch, who was that girl you said you were with the other day? I meant to ask you that." Boomer asked.

"None of your business." I replied, daydreaming about her.

"Buttercup…" Brick said simply. "It was Buttercup. I saw you looking at that photo of you guys the other day. You put it in a frame and it's on your entertainment center in your room." Brick explained. I glared at him. How the hell did he get into my room without me knowing?

"Dude, how the hell-"

"I have x-ray vision you idiot. I can see things." He rolled his eyes. I groaned. Boomer laughed.

"I can't believe it. After all this time, you spent some time with Buttercup? Why?"

"I didn't expect it. She just crossed my path and I followed her and talked to her."

"You bang her?" Boomer asked mischievously.

"No.. I have more respect for girls than to violate them like that. Plus she's a Powerpuff Gril, and if I tried anything funny, she'd beat me up." I laughed. Brick and Boomer joined in.

"But you're hung up on her." Brick said smirking. "You like her. I can tell that you've been distracted these past few days."

"What happened to you? You've changed."

"Yeah, what of it? I can relate to her."

"In what way?" both of my brothers asked me in unison.

"We feel alone... Like nobody can understand us."

"Alone? We all feel alone. Maybe all of us should fall in love with Buttercup! I'm pretty sure that there are a lot of people in this world who feel alone. What makes her any different?"

"I can feel her pain."

"What?"

"Look, I don't need to explain how I feel about her to you!"

"Yeah! You should explain your feelings to her!" Boomer said. I was about to say something I was about to regret, when Brick said,

"Go to her. Go get your girl." He got up from his chair and opened the front door. "Go!" he yelled. I smirked as I got up from my chair and gave him a hug. He winked at me and pushed me out of the house. I flew down to Townsville and down to the Powerpuff Girl household. It took me only a few minutes at the speed I was going at. This was the time to tell her how I truly felt!

I went to the red door and knocked on it fiercely. Or more impatiently and walked back and forth until I heard somebody unlock the door. Blossom opened it.

"Butch? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Buttercup?"

"She's at the mall supposedly on a date." My heart stopped. I could feel the dramatic drop.

"With who?" I asked distastefully.

"Mitch Mitchelson. You remember him, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember… Thanks." I turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't leave," she said. I turned around and looked at her. "I think she might be in trouble. Bubbles likes to play tricks on her and I think this could be one."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well, I think you and I should go make sure everything is going smoothly."

"I don't want to see her with another guy."

"C'mon!" she shut her front door and grabbed my arm. We flew down to Townsville mall and walked in the parking lot.

"Wow. I can't believe you can stand to be out in public with me."

"Yeah, well, if it's for my sister, then I don't care if I'm with a criminal or not." she told me still holding on to my arm. We walked around the mall until we couldn't find them at all. That is, until we went to the food court. Buttercup was talking to Mitch and Bubbles was right in front of us giggling to herself. Blossom and I went into the nearest store to watch.

**Buttercup**

"Hey Mitch." I said nervously.

"Hey, Buttercup. What's going on?"

"Well, nothing… I guess."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Bubbles said that you wanted to go on a date with me and I got all prettied up for it." I could feel myself shaking. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup. Bubbles is stupid. But I don't like you like that. I don't think I ever will. You aren't my type. I never said I wanted to go on a date with you." He explained. My heart sank. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. How could I be so naïve? I should have known something like this would be too good to be true. I got up with embarrassment and I looked at Bubbles who was laughing. "I actually have a girlfriend. She's at the Panda Express." he continued. He pointed at a girl in booty shorts and a yellow aeropostale shirt. Now I could really feel my face turning red. Now the tears were coming down my face. Make-up smearing and everything. Oh what a happy day.

"Sorry, I bothered you. It won't happen again." I told him choking on every word that came out. He looked sympathetic, but he didn't say anything else. I walked towards Bubbles still crying and she snickered.

"Oops. My bad. I guess he was just joking around when he told me." She smiled. I walked away from her. I've never been more humiliated in my life! I sat down at a nearby bench next to a plastic palm tree still crying my eyes out. I'm pretty sure there were people watching me, but I didn't care. It's not like anybody likes me anyways. Nobody cares.

"Buttercup?" a voice said. I looked up to find it was Blossom.

"I should have listened to you. I can't believe I fell for it." I said sniffling. She sat down next to me and held one of my hands.

"That's okay. It's happened to me several times. In fact, Bubbles has done it too me plenty of times. That's why I like you more than I like her. She's a little skank." she admitted.

"I had no idea. You like me more than her?" She nodded and smiled. "I never thought that that could be possible." I smiled and laughed a bit. "I'm glad somebody likes me. Too bad you're just my sister."

"Well, there's somebody out there who likes you. He'll come to you. You just have to be patient."

"I think Bubbles will make sure nobody in this world will like me."

"I bet there is somebody waiting to see right now." She said. "Let's go home." And with that we did. Bubbles came home maybe three hours later. Blossom and her ended up arguing about what happened today. I'm really glad that there is somebody that cares about me. Before it was like nobody in this house ever really thought twice about what I wanted or what I felt. But Blossom all of a sudden came out and saw it. That I needed help. And I'm grateful. But I was sort of getting aggravated. It was ten at night and Blossom and Bubbles were still fighting, but it was about something other than me. So I sneaked out of my window and went to the park. Nothing bad could happen there. I hope.

* * *

D:

Oh poor Buttercup!

And Blossom is a good sister. Bubbles deserves a swift kick in the buns! :D

Anyways, if you're wondering what happened to Butch, I was gonna have him be there to comfort Buttercup instead of Blossom, but it ended up like this. :)

Next chapter will be up sooner than you can sing Hot Potato by the Wiggles! xD

And thanks for the reviews! :)

It's much appreciated!

Keep on at it! :D


	6. Not Alone

Hey guys! :D I hope you put Hot Potato on repeat because this is the climax of the story! WHOOHOO! :D

But yeah, I advise you to listen to a song called "Not Alone" by RED. It's a spiritual song, but I'm not very religious, so I used it as a song for Butch to sing to Buttercup :) Haha. Smart cookie. But I saw many debates on youtube where people were arguing on whether or not it was spiritual/religious.. But really, it's a song that gives people hope to me. So yeah :) Hardy har har.

Anyways, it's a slow beginning. So bare with me for a moment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this chapter but my ideas. Shyeah! :D

ENJOYYY!

* * *

**Butch**

Damn. Mitch was a little cold to her. That was not cool at all. And what he said was totally unnecessary. I think if I were still a player, I probably would have been the same way. And Bubbles is a bitch. I thought Blossom was, but Bubbles was just horrible. Ugly piece of shit of a girl. Can't wait to tell Boomer what type of a girl she is now. Blossom told me that she's a whore now. I can't wait to tell Boomer what type of girl his counterpart turned out to be.

I watched Buttercup crying the rest of the time she was at the mall. Blossom went to go comfort her and she told me to go to her house and meet her in the backyard. So I sat in the backyard patio they had until Blossom came to talk to me. The patio was new. It looks like they installed it maybe in the past five years. And it looks great. I wish I had something like that at my house. It was wooden and had many lights. And her backyard had a lovely garden too. I guess that's what Professor does in his spare time. And I could imagine Bubbles could have helped him when she isn't too busy being a hoe-bag.

I heard the girls entering the front door. It was now like six in the afternoon. I probably have to wait here another hour or so. It's getting pretty late… Blossom came through the kitchen and out the patio door.

"Hey." she greeted.

"What's up?"

"She's upstairs. You're gonna have to wait a bit. I got to talk to Bubbles about this ungodly manner she has performed. So maybe you could sit on the roof for now? I mean, so Buttercup or Professor doesn't catch you. And especially Bubbles. No telling what she would so to you if she saw you."

"I'd probably punch her in the face if I saw her right now."

"I wish I could…" Blossom began to laugh. I chuckled too. She shooed me away and I flew to the top of the house. I waited and waited. It was finally nine when I saw Bubbles come home. A couple minutes later, I heard screaming. Wow. Bubbles' screeching was deadly. I bet the whole neighborhood could hear her. But the arguing continued for another hour or so. It was becoming painful to listen to.

It was around ten when I saw Buttercup sneaking out of the house. When she was at a faraway distance, I followed her. She went to Townsville Park and sat on the swings and began to slowly swing… looking up at the sky. I sat in a nearby tree and watched her for a while. Then she started talking. I turned on my super hearing to hear what she was saying.

"Luna, you and Polaris are the most beautiful balls of light I've seen in the night sky. Nothing really brings me peace and happiness as you do at this moment. But I just wish that somebody would come and wrap their arms around me. Just so I wouldn't feel so alone." She said. The clouds began to cover the mood and the smell of rain crossed our noses. She sighed as she felt a rain droplet on her arm, but she remained in the seat of the swing. And then it started to pour, but she didn't get up. But I could hear her crying.

If any of you laugh at me right now, I will come out of this story and barf on your bed… But I flew down behind her and began to sing…

_**Slowly fading away**_

_**You're lost and so afraid. **_I began slowly.

_**Where is the hope in a world so cold?**_

She turned around and got up from the swing. Rain soaking her hair.

_**Looking for a distant light… Someone who could save a life.**_

_**Living in fear, that no one will hear your cries…**_

I walked to her and held her face. She looked into my eyes. I did the same for her.

_**I am with you..**_

_**I will carry you through it all.**_

_**I won't leave you, I will catch you**_

_**When you feel like letting go.**_

_**Cuz you're not.. You're not alone.**_

She smiled.

_**Your heart is full of broken dreams; just a fading memory**_

_**And everything's gone, but the pain carries on.**_

_**Lost in the rain again.. When will it ever end?**_

_**The arms of relief seem so out of reach.**_

I hugged her, still not releasing my eyes from hers. My right hand moving through her hair.

_**But I, I am here. **_

_**I am with you.**_

_**I will carry you through it all.**_

_**I won't leave you, I will catch you **_

_**When you feel like letting go.**_

_**Cuz you're not… You're not alone… **_I ended in a whisper, my eyes locked on hers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked silently.

"I figured, well… If I feel alone, and you do too.. Maybe, we could be alone together." She smiled.

"You wanna go on the slides?" she asked excitedly. I nodded. She took my hand and we ran to the slides which were soaking in rain. But we didn't care. We sat on top of the slides and laughed.

"You want to take a picture?" I asked. She tilted her head.

"What?"

"I asked, do you want to take a picture?" I replied taking out my camera phone from my pocket. "I don't want to forget this moment." I held out my phone and just as the picture was about to take, I kissed her on the lips. Perfect shot! Her and me on the same slides just like in the last photo when we were kids. Except now, we were kissing, reliving the moment that I wanted to experience again in a different sort of way. And it couldn't have ended any perfectly than it did just now.

* * *

Yes! Yes! Yes!

I foreshadowed this! :D

Too bad I didn't put in a sunset :l

Oh well! :D

It was a good chapter. A very short one!

But no, this is not the end of the story!

So hang on tight! :)

Next chapter will be on soon!


	7. Bubbles' Story

Hey guys! So, **EndlessSugar** had reviewed on the reason for Bubbles being the way she is, and lucky for all of you guys, I already had a chapter where Bubbles would tell her story on why she was like the way she is! You read my mind** EndlessSugar**! O.O

But yeah... Since the next chapter is in development, I'm going to post this up instead of having you guys wait like a hundred days for another chapter to be posted!

It's kind of weird and sad... But it's still inexcusable. For Bubbles, that is... And sorry for ruining the image of the characters you are about to read... IT MUST BE DONE! :O

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Bubbles**

I'm Bubbles. You may know me as the cute, bubbly type. Which gave Professor Utonium the idea of naming me the name of what I am. And as you know, these past chapters you have figured out that I am the antagonist to Buttercup. And apparently I'm the slut. The promiscuous one of the bunch if I might say. Sweet innocent little Bubbles left three years ago. When I was fourteen…

I was finally in high school as a freshman. Boys would gock at my beauty and divine curves. I was still innocent. I had never had a boyfriend, still a virgin, still bubbly, still naïve. That was… until one day my life changed.

It had to be in the middle of freshman year in first semester. Somewhere almost near Christmas. And Townsville High promoted a cute little thing called _Secret Santa_. It was for the upper classmen. Like the sophomores, juniors and seniors and it was about a week before Christmas when they would give out the gifts. I was in my 7th period, biology and that was the hour they gave them out.

Me and my guyfriend Mac Kazoo were sitting there doing our study guide for finals the next week. But we were talking about how freshmen should be able to send gifts through the Secret Santa thing too.  
And he told me that it was rare that any freshen would get anything from this system. So sometime in between 7th hour, the silly guy dressed up in the Santa outfit came in and announced the names and class year for the people who received gifts.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Sandy Beach, junior. You get a candy cane and a box. Merry Christmas.**_

_**Noah Arkansas, senior. You get a candy cane and a card. Merry Christams.**_

_**Harry Baxter, sophomore. You get a candy cane, a box, and a mug. Merry Christmas.**_

_**Oh…" he said. Looking at the big box intently. "HO-HO-HO! You guys better get ready for this one! Bubbles Utonium, freshman. You get seven candy canes, two boxes, four mugs, AND eight cards!"**_

_**Gasps could be heard from all over the room. I looked at Mac and he motioned me to go get my gifts. The whole room was silent and all eyes were on me. **_

"_**You have super powers, I'm sure you could carry everything just fine." Said the false Santa. I nodded and took my stuff and set it next to my seat. **_

"_**Open your cards!" one person said. **_

"_**Open your boxes!" another said. I took my cards and opened each one. Each one just said 'Merry Christmas' and 'I love you'. But I opened the last one… That one had a golden envelope with cursive writing that spelt my name so perfectly. I carefully opened it up. Mac watched me intently.**_

"_**What does it say?" he asked quietly. I took the card out of the envelope and looked at the cover. It had a picture of a blue pacman looking ghost thing and a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes. They looked really happy together. The two were playing paddleball in the middle of the snow. I opened the card and it said,**_

"_**On this card, you see a picture of me and my best friend Blooregard Q. Kazoo. He has been my imaginary friend since I was a young boy. I never stopped loving him. And I imagined something pretty awesome, but I never imagined that I'd meet a beautiful girl like you. Merry Christmas, Bubbles. Mac Kazoo." I read silently. I turned to Mac who blushed. "Aww, thank you Mac! That's very sweet of you!" I told him giving him a hug. **_

"_**No problem. But there's something else that I got you."**_

"_**A mug?" **_

"_**No.. It's in one of those boxes." He said pointing to the small box with a blue bow on it. **_

"_**Can I open it up later? The bell is about to ring."**_

"_**I can walk you home today."**_

"_**Okay." **_

_**When the bell rang, Mac carried my mugs. I carried my two boxes and cards. My candy canes were in my purse. When Mac and I reached my house he and I went inside and went to my room. Nobody was home thank goodness, otherwise they would think I'm a slut or something. **_

"_**You wanna open it now?" he asked. I sat on my bed and opened the box. I pulled out a little bundle of leaves and red berries. **_

"_**What is it?" I asked. He sat next to me while I was holding the bundle in between us. **_

"_**Mistletoe…" he said. Then immediately, he kissed me. It was the first kiss I had ever received and accepted. After a couple of seconds, he looked me in the eyes. "Bubbles, I've loved you from the first day I met you. You are sweet, nurturing, and just open to anybody. And I know you don't know much about being in a relationship, but I want to be your first. Will you go out with me?" **_

_**All of that came at me too fast. I knew I liked him… Well, I didn't exactly know, but somewhere inside of me knew that he could be the one. He could be somebody that I could love. All the emptiness that was held inside of me, he could fill in that emptiness. **_

"_**Yes!" I squealed. "I will be your girlfriend!" I jumped on him and started giggling. My hair started to get a bit messy. He and I began laughing and laughing. All of a sudden, my room door opened. It was Buttercup. **_

"_**What the hell!" she screamed. Mac got up off my bed and stood up. **_

"_**It's not what it looks like!" he shouted. **_

"_**What did it look like?" I shouted too.**_

"_**It looked like you two were fucking!"**_

"_**WHAT?" I heard a yell from downstairs. Blossom came rushing into my room. "A BOY? IN YOUR ROOM? WHY I NEVER!"**_

"_**He was just about to leave! He got me these gifts and he wanted me to open them and-"**_

"_**GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE MAC! SHEESH! SHE'S JUST A BABY!" Buttercup shoved Mac out of my room.**_

"_**I AM NOT!"I retorted. "I LOVE HIM!" Blossom and Buttercup gasped. I immediately covered my mouth. Mac smiled at me and winked. **_

"_**You're lucky the Professor isn't home to see your harlot-like behavior." Blossom said walking out of my room with Buttercup and Mac.**_

"_**Harlot?" I asked myself. "I'm not a whore…" I whispered to myself.**_

"_**Bubbles is the first one to lose her virginity… That's horrible." Buttercup told Blossom after they kicked Mac out of the house. I didn't lose my virginity. We were just laughing and having fun. I walked downstairs with a scowl on my face. **_

"_**He's my boyfriend. So if I want to have some fun with my boyfriend, then so be it." I told them sternly. **_

"_**You guys can show affection in many different ways, but you are too young to be doing that type of stuff. I'm very disappointed in you." Blossom explained. **_

"_**You have no right for calling me a whore. We didn't do anything. We just had one little kiss.."**_

"_**And little kisses lead up to you know what!"**_

"_**But we didn't!"**_

"_**You don't have to lie, Bubbles." Buttercup said. I couldn't believe it. My own sisters thought I was a hoe. They thought I had SEX. I know I'm too young for that! Why out of all people would they think I did it?**_

"_**Did he put you up to it? Did he force you to do it?" Blossom asked concerned.**_

"_**No…" I whined. **_

"_**Okay." Blossom said. "Go clean yourself up." **_

_**I went up to my room and cried. I cried and cried and cried. They assumed the worst in me. They thought I did nasty things. Well, if they thought that, then maybe I should start doing that. **_

_**I called Mac up that night. **_

"_**Mac, I'm gonna come over your house."**_

"_**Is everything okay?"**_

"_**Yeah, I need to talk to you about something."**_

"_**Okay. My doors are open." And with that, I put on my most seductive clothes, and went to his house. It was a pair of black sports shorts that were tight around my butt, and a skin-tight light blue tank top with a lacey blue bra with my blue bunny slippers. I arrived at his house at around nine at night. Both his mom and his brother were asleep. I opened his front door to his apartment and closed it quietly. He was in the living room waiting for me. He was in his black boxers and blue night shirt. He motioned me to come in his room. We tip-toed in there quietly and shut his door. We both laid on his bed, me under the covers, him over them. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment. I closed my eyes and threw myself on top of him. I kissed him passionately and he did the same in return. **_

_**Reality**_

So that's where it began. Some things went down that night that I'm not going to explain! But that's not it!

After that night, I came home a new girl. It seemed like something Mac and I did almost every weekend. But it was out of love. Blossom and Buttercup found out about this at school. Me doing the things I did with Mac spread around at school. Ever since, both of them have been treating me differently. Like it was usual for me. And I hated every second of it. I changed a little bit. I started cursing at them and being a bit rebellious. Every weekend I would tell Professor that I was hanging out with the girls, but really, I was with Mac. The girls knew, but I guess they didn't tell him since I would never get in trouble. But soon, the love between Mac and I would end. It wasn't but two to three months that Mac and I would part. His brother and him got into car accident, killing both of them.

Something in me really changed that day. It was a turn of a new Bubbles. I was gone out of the house practically every day and Blossom would be the one to keep the secrets of me 'getting around'. But every time Blossom was with me, I would take advantage of her by calling her a slut and have her watch me make out with guys because I held so much bitterness in the fact she called me a whore. And don't think I left Buttercup out. She was part of it too. The other day I just told her that Mitch Mitchelson liked her and wanted to go out on a date with her. She's so oblivious. It crushed her. And I was happy.

Yes. I, Bubbles Utonium is a bittersweet skank. And I'm proud of it.

* * *

I'm sorry... was that too horrible. I have such a potty mouth! When I was writing it, I was scared of making it into a lemon or something... My face was like.. :O

Definitely not going to change my rating for a lemon! But it's not! IS **NOT** a lemon.. A tasty fruit. :3 lmao.

Anyways, thanks for all of you who reviewed! Butch will definitely come and barf on you **AngelKnightKaoru**! :D

And don't cry just yet **iamthecreator**! There's still more to come! :D It may be good or it may be bad!

And I'm happy you love my story **iluvninjas**! :)

And thanks to **becomingemo** for being a regular reviewer on my stories! And sorry to those who sang Hot Potato and didn't get the story right after :3 I like my stories to bake in the oven over night so it can be cooked just right! xD

Yeah.. So like I said before. The next chapter is still in progress.

See ya then! :D


	8. She's Sort of Moody

Ohkay, so, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut it up into separate parts.

And before you read, lemme explain something first.

Buttercup is seeing things a little differently than Butch, so her perspective is going to be TOTALLY different. So... just a spoiler alert: this isn't a happy chapter. :)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Buttercup**

"Luna, you and Polaris are the most beautiful balls of light I've seen in the night sky. Nothing really brings me peace and happiness as you do at this moment. But I just wish that somebody would come and wrap their arms around me. Just so I wouldn't feel so alone." I said sniffling as the clouds covered the moon. I was doing sort of okay. But then Bubbles had to come ruin it for me… She had to play a stupid ass prank on me and I fell for it… I'm such an idiot… And all I want to do now is go back to that day I ran away and sleep in Butch's arms one last time… One last time…

_**Slowly fading away**_

_**You're lost and so afraid. **_I heard a voice singing through the loud pitter-patter of rain.

_**Where is the hope in a world so cold?**_

I got up as the voice came closer and turned around to find Butch. What the hell is Butch doing here? In the rain... singing.. to me? OHH GODD! I feel these gosh darn butterflies in my stomach! Make them stop! I watched him walk towards me… I didn't know what to say.. I didn't know what to do. I looked into his eyes, hoping he would just quit, but he didn't. He kept on going while looking into my eyes…

_**Looking for a distant light… Someone who could save a life.**_

_**Living in fear, that no one will hear your cries…**_

Ohh, so he had to find a song that related to my state of emotion right now.. How original.. Ohh.. Ohh no.. His hand is on my face.. This rain isn't making things any better.. What do I do?

_**I am with you..**_

_**I will carry you through it all.**_

_**I won't leave you, I will catch you**_

_**When you feel like letting go.**_

_**Cuz you're not.. You're not alone.**_

I'm… I'm not alone? What is he saying? Ohh wait.. he just said it-ow.. Damn butterflies… Damn Butch, trying to make me feel all happy inside.. I couldn't help but smile..

_**Your heart is full of broken dreams; just a fading memory**_

_**And everything's gone, but the pain carries on.**_

_**Lost in the rain again.. When will it ever end?**_

_**The arms of relief seem so out of reach.**_

Haha.. Yep.. It's definitely raining, Butch. You're a clever one! Oh dammit.. He hugged me, I gotta hug him back. I can't resist! He's so damn cute right now! And then he puts his hand through my hair… And the feeling of _love_ is sparking through my body once again? Ohh dear lord, HELP ME!

_**But I, I am here.**_

_**I am with you.**_

_**I will carry you through it all.**_

_**I won't leave you, I will catch you**_

_**When you feel like letting go.**_

_**Cuz you're not… You're not alone… **_He whispered the last part.. I felt it again… I felt the same feeling I felt when he held me through the night.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly as I was in shock of what he just did.

"I figured, well… If I feel alone, and you do too.. Maybe, we could be alone together." I smiled. Now I get why he was here. He sang that song to tell me that he is here for me and he isn't leaving! Maybe he's saying he wants to be friends? Yet he's just standing there with his hand through my hair still… Maybe he's trying to tell me something mooorre? Ohh, no.. Butterflies keep fluttering inside me… Now I don't know what to say… I don't know what to do.. So I just say something stupid and cheerful.

"You wanna go on the slides?" I asked. He nodded and we went up to the top of the slides, still raining. And we actually sat in a puddle on the top of the slide. But we laughed about it. I was no longer crying or felt lonely… And for some reason, this position felt a little familiar.

"You want to take a picture?" Butch asked. Yep… This was familiar. I don't know what it is, but I'll figure it out.

"What?"

"I asked, do you want to take a picture? I don't want to forget this moment." Then it hit me!

_**Flashback**_

"_I love the sky at night," I said looking up at the night sky while swinging on the swings. Butch came and sat on the swing next to me. "It's so beautiful, it's silent… it doesn't want to hurt anybody…" I said looking at Butch. He stared at me awkwardly._

"_Why do you like the sky so much? It's just a bunch of stars and a ball of white dust in space. It's not so great!"_

"_It's something that's important to me. That and sunsets… I love sunsets. And that first star you see before the sun actually sets-"_

"_Polaris… or the North Star…"_

"_Yeah. The biggest star in the sky… I love looking at that stuff. It's beautiful…" _

"_Do you hate me?" he asked me all of a sudden. I stopped swinging and looked at him with anger._

"_What kind of question is that?" I asked irritated. He began to shuffle his feet in the sand. I was becoming impatient._

"_Well, I was just wondering… I was born to hate you, but to be honest, I kind of don't hate you in a way. I don't want to hate you."_

"_Really?" I asked in shock, but hiding it by starting to swing again. "Or are you lying to me?"_

"_If I were lying, I would have already punched you." He said quietly. I was silent for a moment, thinking that he was right... He hasn't punched me yet. Maybe he really doesn't hate me.._

"_Do you wanna take a photo? I don't want to forget this moment." I pulled out a disposable camera. He said okay and we headed up to the top of the slides and took the picture. We were smiling and hugging for the rest of the day._

_**Reality**_

That picture I found in the garage! This what it! This is the spot we took that picture! It wasn't a fake picture! It was real! Just as I remembered, he took the picture and kissed me on the lips catching me off-guard. But I enjoyed it. He let go and looked at me. I looked at the ground trying not to look at him… I didn't know what to do…

"Buttercup?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just let it happen!" He said. I looked at him as he smirked.

"I'm surprised you came back…" I said bitterly.

"Yeah, well… I couldn't let a good thing pass me by." He replied sweetly rubbing my face.

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"To be honest, I knew that you didn't want me to go… In fact, I really didn't want to go either… But, I was having a conflict inside of me. It told me to go because I knew that I wouldn't be good for you. But it told me to come back because I knew we would be good for each other." He explained.

"What are you saying?"

"Isn't it perfectly obvious? Buttercup, I haven't slept in days! Ever since I left you that morning, I felt guilty for leaving you. But I came back because… because I love you…" he said blushing. It was barely noticeable, not only because it was dark, but the rain was covering up his face as well.. And speaking of rain, after he said that, the rain began to slow down… We both looked at the sky, watching the rain slow. Then after a few seconds, we went back to looking at each other. He scooted closer to me and hugged me. Everything in my head was just spinning.

"Butch, look. I just got done being humiliated by some guy I've liked since kindergarten because my stupid blond sister pulled a fast one on me and now you're here telling me that you aren't going to leave me and you're going to be here for me and that you love me… This is really too much for me to handle in one day… How can I just-"

"I get why you're upset about Mitch, I was there to witness it all, but why are you making a good thing seem like a bad thing?"

"Wait… You were there when it happened? Where the hell were you when I was crying?" I said going down the slide in anger. He slid down, following me. I balled up my fists and looked at him with fire in my eyes. "Where were you when Bubbles was laughing at me?"

"Buttercup…."

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?" I screamed.

"Blossom told me to meet her at your house-"

"Ohh, so you're all close to Blossom now or something? Did you go see her and tell her you love her too? Did you sing to her and hug her in the rain?" I mocked him. He marched up to me inches away from my face.

"I have been so nice, Buttercup. All this time I've been with you, I haven't hit you once, call you out of your name, or lied to you at that. I want to be here for you! I want to be… I want to be more than friends!"

"That's the problem Butch! We aren't friends! We never have and never will be!"

"DAMMIT BUTTERCUP! Why do you have to do this?"

"Do what? I'm speaking the truth!"

"NO! You're talking right out of your ass! Tell me right now! Do you love me or not?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I know just as well as you know that you haven't been the happiest. And when I showed up, something happened! Something happened in that tent between us! I felt a connection! And if I know that when I left that I didn't want to leave you like a lost puppy on the streets, then you wouldn't have wanted me to leave either!"

"Then why did you leave?"

"I told you! I didn't think that I would be good for you!"

"There has to be more to it…"

"What else is there to say?"

"You left me!"

"Well, I'm here now.." he said breathing heavily. I stared at him in silence. Right now I imagined how it would be in the movies. How a couple would get so angry at each other and yell at each other for hours and then would just sit there and look at each other for a minute… Then magically they would make-out with each other and then do some other things… But that's how I pictured us right now. That's what I really wanted to do right now.

He was right… Why did I have to make a good thing into a bad thing? I'm just making things twenty times worse… I want to cry again.. Ohh, I just started to cry again…

I fell to my knees and started crying again… He ran up to me and picked me up off the ground worry in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Buttercup! I'm sorry!" he said to me as I put my hands to my face. I only cried louder. He then picked me up bridal style and flew us somewhere I wasn't familiar with.

* * *

Somebody is on their... dot. O.O lol

Yeah. You guys were probably hoping for some cute fluffiness, huh? :)

Not this chapter! There _had_ to be an argument!

But you know, Buttercup started off sad, and I know when I'm upset, I really wouldn't want somebody bothering me with romance especially right after somebody I liked sort of like... killed my mood..

But still, Butch was being pretty generous and nice until Buttercup blew a fuse!

Anyhow, the other part of the chapter will be up soon.

So keep reviewing please! :D I enjoy them! Thaaanks!


	9. And The Siblings Meet

****Hey guys! Sorry for the massive delay! I've really been slacking! But here's the slow but sort of cute chapter! Hope you like it! :D

**Disclaimer:** I doesn't own the stuffs. :3

* * *

**Buttercup**

The whole flight was filled with my silent sniffles and his sighs. I watched the view from below as he carried me the whole way on our long journey to a place I wasn't too familiar with. Or really familiar with at all. Of course, I can read signs, I was in Citysville. Which only left me questioning why we were here.

It took maybe a half hour when we finally landed in front of a two story white paneled house with side gardens. It was still pretty dark, but I could tell that the yard didn't look too bad.

"Where are we?" I asked as he gently put me on my feet. He walked up to the door and shuffled with the knob with a pair of keys.

"This is my house." He opened the door and motioned me in. As stubborn as I am, I just stood there and crossed my arms. Butch sighed very loudly, then a yell could be heard from inside the house coming to the door.

"Come on in if you want, but if you aren't _THEN SHUT THE DOOR!_" screamed a boy with red hair and eyes the color of blood. It was Brick. Butch coughed as his brother made it to the door with silence as he stared at me. "I see you've brought company." Brick said evilly.

"Now is not the time to be scaring people." Butch said irritated. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Well if you would mind, bugs like to come in the house when given the chance and I really don't want Boomer to start another one of his episodes where he starts screaming every time he thinks he sees a spider on the wall when it's really his mind playing games." Brick explained. Butch looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't _what_ me. You're going inside!"

"Says who?" I yelled back.

"AAHHHHHHH!" a scream was heard from inside. All of us turned our attention to the house.

"DAMMIT BUTCH!" Brick yelled.

"DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME BUTTERCUP!"

"BLAME ME! WHAT THE HELL?"

"MOTH! MOTH! HE'S GOING TO EAT MY CLOTHES!" screamed Boomer from inside. Butch began to laugh.

"YOU TWO- INSIDE. NOW!" Brick said sternly. Butch just continued to laugh and he walked over to me and began to shove me into his house.

"HE'S ATTACKING THE LIGHT BULB!" he squeaked.

"And you wonder why I tease him." Butch chuckled to himself. Boomer was protecting himself under some covers on the couch. Brick quickly shut the front door after we entered and got the moth spray.

"EW EW EWWW!" Boomer whined as Brick killed the moth while it was banging itself on the light bulb.

"Damn baby." I mumbled. Butch only laughed louder. Boomer glared and walked over to where Butch and I were watching him.

"And who might you be?" he asked with an attitude. He was inches from my face. I looked at him with a bored expression and grabbed him by the throat. His eyes widened as my grip got tighter.

"Somebody who you don't want to mess with." I said unclasping my grip from his little neck. He breathed and smiled. Butch just about fell on the floor laughing. "YOU'RE NEXT BUTCH!" I yelled in his face. He only laughed some more.

"If I were you, Butch, I'd listen to the girl! She means business!" Brick said laughing as he cleaned off the light bulb from moth spray and then threw the corpse of the moth outside.

"She certainly does," Boomer said rubbing his neck. "You hurteded my necks." he cried.

"I'm not scared of her." Butch said getting up from the ground with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"You two are wet." Brick said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Butch said. All the brothers laughed. I stood there with the same bored expression. After the boys calmed down, Butch escorted me upstairs to his bedroom where we chatted a bit before going downstairs to meet his brothers once again.

"Boomer is retarded." I huffed while Butch was changing into his pjs.

"Well, he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the box, but at least he isn't cruel like Bubbles. He's just as 'fast' as she is, but he can't hold a girl because of his stupidity."

"Ugh, you had to bring up the devil."

"Last time I checked, Him was the devil." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, my sister is the devil." I said. He came out of his closet and into his room in his green footie pajamas. I began to laugh hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" he said throwing a large t-shirt at me and some clean boxers.

"I thought Boomer was the baby! Now it looks like you are! Footie pajamas? Are you kidding me?" I rolled on his bed laughing. He just smirked and crossed his arms.

"I knew it would make you laugh. Boomer bought this for me last Christmas. I like the skulls, but I look like a teletubby."

**Back At The Utonium House**

Blossom and Bubbles had settled down. They stopped arguing after a certain amount of time. It was probably around midnight by now. Blossom forgot about Buttercup, so she decided to head up to her room to check up if she was alright.

"She's not here.." she whispered to herself. "BUBBLES, SHE ISN'T HERE!" she panicked.

"So what! The little brat likes to run off and get herself into trouble."

"BUTCH!" Blossom screamed. She flew outside to see if he was still on the roof. No sight to be seen.

"What did you call me?" Bubbles interrogated. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"No time for fighting, Bubbles. We need to find Buttercup! Get the tracking device!" Blossom yelled. Bubbles did what she was told for a change and handed Blossom the Buttercup-Tracking-Device.

"It says that she stayed at the park for a while and then left to Citysville. What would she be doing there?" Bubbles asked curiously. This was a first time in a long time that she actually saw Bubbles the slightest of bit interested in what Buttercup was doing. Seeing where Buttercup was, Blossom knew exactly where Buttercup was. She just didn't want to tell Bubbles.

"Let's go find her before she does something stupid!" Blossom rushed out the door with Bubbles by her side. The both flew in unison and followed the map the tracking device had led them to. Soon they reached the destination of a white paneled house with side gardens. Blossom was impressed by the way the house looked. Bubbles had no idea what she was in for.

"Whose house is this?" Bubbles asked. Blossom ignored the question and knocked on the door. Bubbles walked next to her and waited for somebody to answer. A few seconds later the door would open where Blossom would meet the eyes of her old enemy. Her heart sank the moment their eyes met. Brick gulped and opened the door.

"Hi, Blossom. Long time no see." Brick said shyly. Bubbles stared at the both of them. She had no idea what was going on. "Would you like to come in?" he offered. Blossom nodded and stepped inside the house. Bubbles silently followed behind. After Brick shut the door, Blossom and Bubbles were greeted by none other than Boomer who Bubbles noticed right away and snapped her head in fury at Blossom who was zoning out.

"Who was at the door, Brick?" Boomer asked chirpily walking to the door. Then Bubbles' gaze met his innocent eyes. Boomer smiled and gave both Blossom and Bubbles a hug. Brick was just watching them struggle through Boomer's big bear hug. "It's been forever since I've seen both of you! How are you guys doing?" Boomer asked excitedly. Bubbles was the first to speak.

"Don't act dumb, _Boomer_. Where are you holding our sister captive?" Bubbles practically spitting in his face as she was talking. Boomer flinched.

"Captive? You didn't tell her, Blossom?" Brick asked as if he already knew that Blossom knew about Butch and Buttercup. Bubbles glared at Blossom, who hung her head in shame.

"You didn't tell me what?" Bubbles asked as steam blew out from her ears. Before Blossom could say anything Brick explained everything to Bubbles. Brick seemed to know more about what was going on than Blossom did to her knowledge. Yet, she found herself amazed by how attractive and educated Brick has gotten. She thought she was falling head of heels for Dexter, but the moment Brick and Blossom's eyes met, she felt more of a connection between them than she ever did with anybody. And without her knowing, Brick felt the same way.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Bubbles screamed. Everybody clasped their ears as Bubbles let out an outburst. Except Boomer who totally blocked the scream out.

"Wait… That's Buttercup?" Boomer asked. All of us glared at him. Brick smacked him on his arm which Boomer rubbed innocently.

"What the hell have we been talking about all day? How can you recognize these two, but you can't recognize her?" Brick asked. Before Boomer could answer, Buttercup came out of Butch's room with Butch right behind her holding her close to his side.

"I heard the most obnoxious scream and had to see if I thought it was who I knew it was." Buttercup explained. She was wearing than large green shirt and boxers Butch gave her so she didn't have to sit in her wet clothes anymore. Bubbles looked at them as they were coming down the steps. Blossom was still thinking about Brick, but was still sort of concentrated on the two raven-haired counterparts.

"Why are you wearing Butch's clothing?" Bubbles asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Bubbles. We were at the park earlier and it began to rain. He gave me some of his clothes so they could dry off." Buttercup reassured them. Although Blossom didn't think anything bad because she trusted that Buttercup respected herself, Bubbles couldn't help but want to accuse her of doing something with Butch. But something in her to hold back and try to be understanding instead of arrogant, so Bubbles just nodded and didn't say anything else. But that's when she felt somebody slightly pulling on her pigtails that were sort of messy due to flying at such a fast speed. She turned her head ever so slightly to find Boomer playing with the bouncy curls the blond girl had.

"They're so cute, Bubbles!" Boomer laughed. "They're so long and bouncy! Nothing like when we were kids. They were just little puff balls, now they're pretty little bouncy locks!" Boomer played with them some more. She blushed at Boomer's comment. Although, Boomer wasn't trying to be funny at all. In fact, he was rather serious. Bubbles continued to let Boomer play with her pigtails as the counterparts sat down in the living room to share a cup of coffee and a little discussion.

"So," Butch started. "It's finally nice to see the famous Bubbles." He said sarcastically. Brick and Boomer a little confused. Bubbles sighed at the comment.

"Yeah, I guess you know what I did to Buttercup, huh?"

"Actually I saw it." Butch said right away. Buttercup put a hand on his shoulder to tell him to let it go, but he was so angry by it that he didn't listen.

"I want to apologize, Buttercup. I'm sorry I did that. I mean, I may have not been sorry at the time, but I am truly sorry for being a bitch." Bubbles said truthfully. Buttercup and Blossom sat there in shock because they knew when her sister was and wasn't sorry for her actions. Butch just smirked and sat back.

"What did you do?" Boomer asked still playing with her hair.

"Something I'm not too proud of." She explained. Then she told everybody what happened which made Buttercup feel a little embarrassed, but Butch took it as an opportunity to kiss her on the forehead to make her feel better. Buttercup blushed as Butch hugged her. As her stomach did summersaults, Butch began playing with her on the couch. Which made everybody sick to their stomach.

"You're a little bitch." Boomer said playfully and kissed her on the cheek. Bubbles giggled and startled everybody once again. She was actually beginning to like Boomer the way she used to. In fact, she felt like staying there if she could. A few minutes after watching her siblings flirt with their counterparts, Blossom had had enough.

"I guess we should be getting home. We don't want to worry the Professor." Blossom made an excuse to leave although it was three in the morning. Brick sighed as she got up from next to him. Bubbles hesitated to get up because she was enjoying the time she was having with everybody. Butch kept kissing Buttercup on the nose and Boomer wouldn't let go of Bubbles' pigtails.

"NOOO! I want my pigtails!" Boomer whined. Bubbles giggled some more.

"Don't worry, we'll come back and visit in a couple days." Blossom reassured Boomer. He smiled a cheesy smile and let go of Bubbles' hair. Butch finally got off of Buttercup who kicked Butch in the gut playfully and walked her outside. Blossom and the others weren't too far behind.

"I love you." Butch said to Buttercup. She blushed, but thank goodness it was dark, so he couldn't notice. He kissed her nose and gave her a hug.

"I love you too, Butch." She whispered. He smiled and they waited for the others to come. They did a minute later.

"It was nice seeing you." Brick said as Blossom exited the house with Bubbles and Boomer. The walked a little bit further than them to have their own little goodbyes.

"It was wonderful seeing you too, Brick. You've changed since the last time I saw you." She smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, you didn't expect me to stay that annoying little munchkin forever, did you?" he joked. Blossom laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I sort of did. But after I heard about Butch, I thought otherwise." She explained. Brick walked over to Blossom and gave her a small hug.

"I really want to hang out sometime. It would be a great opportunity to leave the past behind us and start something new." He said. She agreed to it.

"I'll make sure to make a note of that."

"You're just as cute as I remembered you, Pigtails." Boomer called her pigtails as a nickname. Bubbles didn't seem to mind. She was blushing at the comment he made and looked away with a small grin. Boomer noticed her blushing through the darkness. He gave her a hug and then left her outside to wait for her siblings. Butch went back inside and then last but not least, Brick.

"Sorry about that, girls. We were just making arrangements." Blossom explained as they hopped off the ground in unison flying towards their Townsville home.

"I can't wait to see Boomer again!" Bubbles squealed with joy. Blossom and Buttercup ignored their blonde sister and continued to fly home in silence. When they got home, they all went to bed exhausted. They couldn't wait to get up and see the boys again.

* * *

Alright, so only you guys could figure out what could happen next! :D

I guess I might as well do all the pairings! :3

Plus Bubbles is something I might like to continue this project with a little. ;D

Yep! So I hope this was good enough! I like it better than most of my other chapters, but whatever!

I'm not deserving of any reviews, but please don't hesitate to! ;)


	10. Again?

Hey guys! Sorry I've been updating so slowly! Things have just not been going my way lately. Anyways, this chapter is a little weird, but I hope you'll like it. The next chapter is about halfway done. You'll be seeing it before August hits. Any time after the next chapter, you probably won't be seeing me often cuz school starts after that! I'm so excited! Anyways, sorry for distracting you. Go ahead and read! xD

**Disclaimer: **You know who owns what!

* * *

**Nobody's View**

Blossom was the first to wake up the next morning. Her thoughts had been racing ever since last night and she had dreamt of Brick.

_**Dream**_

_Blossom was standing at the Jojo residence with her sisters. Buttercup greeted Butch in their usual way with a punch on the arm and a kiss on the nose. Boomer and Bubbles were dating now, it was quite evident. But Blossom didn't understand why Brick showed so much disinterest. _

"_Hey Brick." Blossom sighed as she watched her sisters flirting with their counterparts._

"_Hey." He replied very distant. Blossom turned to Brick who was staring at his siblings too._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing. I'm just happy that everything turned out right for everybody."_

"_Yeah, me too. I'm so glad that we can all get along." She sighed again. This time Brick noticed it was more than just a sigh._

"_Okay, what's wrong with you?" he asked worried. Blossom blushed._

"_Nothing," she said looking away. "I'm just a little bored, is all. The kids have something to do, and we are stuck babysitting." She joked, trying to get the attention off of her and more on the both of them. Brick chuckled._

"_Well, maybe we should go inside and have a cup of coffee." Brick offered. But before Blossom could answer, their siblings were fighting each other. Blossom backed away as Butch tossed Buttercup almost hitting Blossom. Bubbles managed to kick Boomer in the shin, but Boomer grabbed on to her pigtails and ripped them out. Blossom was so shocked at what was happening. Then Brick tapped her on the shoulder. "You're next." He said with an evil grin and he punched her in the face._

_**Reality**_

Blossom couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She was so scared that a fight would happen. But she was so sure that the boys had matured enough that they wouldn't go back to fighting. But she couldn't help but think that there was a possibility that they could go back to their same old selves again. There isn't really a doubt in her mind that it could happen.

"Blossom?" asked a high pitched whisper. It was Bubbles who had just woken up from her slumber.

"I didn't hear you come down the stairs. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she yawned. "I want to talk to you about something."

"I'm kind of in a state of 'can't fix anything' right now. Can it wait till later?"

"I guess so." She sighed. Blossom just took that as a yes. Not soon afterwards, Buttercup woke up and saw that her sisters were in the kitchen being silent as ever.

"Who died?" Buttercup asked, looking at her sisters in suspicion.

"Everything is fine." Bubbles said calmly. Buttercup was a little surprised at how calm she was. Usually Bubbles would walk out of the room when Buttercup was in sight, but Bubbles just sat there. Buttercup nodded and looked in the pantry for some cereal. Blossom finally snapped out of her daze and said something.

"Oh, hey Buttercup. Good morning." Blossom said sleepily.

"Are you sure you guys are okay? You're both acting a bit strange this morning."

"I'm fine," Blossom said. "Just a little spacey is all." She explained. Buttercup closed the food cabinet and decided to eat her dry cereal without milk. She sat down at the table next to her sisters and tried to start up a conversation.

"Well, Butch texted me this morning. He asked me if you guys wanted to go to the amusement park today?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles' face lightened up and smiled.

"Are his brothers coming?" she asked perky.

"Yup." Buttercup said casually. "They said they wanted to hang out today instead of waiting. After all, Butch and I are sort of an item now. I guess it wouldn't hurt for you guys to just be _friends_." Buttercup put emphasis on the word 'friends' for some reason. Blossom nor Bubbles knew what she meant by that. But decided to ignore it.

"Okay." Blossom said. "I guess we should get ready now. We should get there as soon as possible." Blossom rushed upstairs while completing her sentence. Bubbles zoomed to her room without hesitation. Buttercup simply placed the cereal box on the table and walked up to her room as if it were casual for her to have a date with Butch.

Meanwhile in Bubbles' room, she began to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I made a major mistake yesterday by kidding around with Buttercup. I couldn't help but make her feel embarrassed, but I really had no reason for it. I guess my bitterness got the best of me. Blossom held a secret from me, which I'm not too surprised of. Buttercup was faced with Butch on good terms and are now dating. Honestly, I'm happy for her in a way I can't describe. It's been a couple years since Mac died and I still can't get him out of my mind. I'm sure that he wouldn't be too pleased with the way I treat myself or others to the public eye. And after the argument with Blossom yesterday, I think it's about time I stop. Being groped and touched by guys isn't exactly the ideal thing I pictured myself doing any time in my life. Neither was my whorish behavior as in making out with all of the football team and screwing them. My fake relationships and my cruel jokes need to come to an end now. Especially now that the Rowdyruff Boys are back into the picture, I can't have Boomer thinking I'm easy. It's actually the first time I've felt anything for anybody since Mac died. And what's even funnier is that I always thought Boomer was cute back when we were fighting them. But knowing how shy I was and the fact that he was a villain only made it seem too impossible to think about. Now that we're older, Townsville is getting quieter and quieter each day. Crime is something the police can handle much more than they used to. I don't see why Blossom was so caught up in how we look, but I could see Townsville turning against us if we did something horrible. Anyways, I'm gonna try to get Boomer to like me at the amusement park today. Wish me luck!_

_ ~Bubbles_

After everybody got ready (Blossom was the first), it seemed that everybody was just dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top according to their signature colors. Buttercup had on black boots while Bubbles and Blossom had on converse.

They all began to head out the door, Blossom leaving a note on the table to let Professor know that they're out. As Blossom opened the door with Bubbles and Buttercup behind her, she stopped.

"What's the hold up?" Buttercup asked. Blossom had been shocked to see Brick right in front of her.

"It's the boys!" Bubbles shrieked with joy. Buttercup shoved everybody out of the way to run into Butch's arms where he picked her up and kissed her gently. Bubbles walked out in front of Blossom and held arm and arm with Boomer.

"I thought we were going to go to your place first." Blossom told Brick. He shrugged.

"Butch and Boomer already decided to go over here for us to pick you up."

"And you?"

"I didn't think it was such a bad idea." He smiled. Blossom nodded and shut the door as she walked outside. All of them flew to a place called Fanatic Park. They never been there but it was like any old amusement park. It had rollercoasters, gift shops, restaurants… Bubbles was almost jumping for joy after the boys paid for everybody's tickets.

"I can't thank you boys enough for doing this." Blossom enquired. Brick put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't even mention it. We just wanted to have some fun today." He hugged Blossom. Blossom felt a warmth that she's felt around Dexter. But this warmth had a little bit of a spark to it which made her eyes open wider as the hug deepened.

"Oh look! A map of the park!" Boomer pointed out. Bubbles laughed and took Boomer's hand to look at the map. They all followed behind and observed what rides would be available to them.

"Hmm… There is the Atomic Betty." Butch suggested. It was a ride that had a space shuttle type seat and it was designed to be indoors. It had scary things like aliens and fake lasers shooting about. Buttercup shook her head.

"How about the Grimm Reaper?" Boomer asked. This ride was a gentle ride that consisted of rocking back and forth each time going higher than before.

"Woah, wait a second guys.. Look!" Blossom pointed at the ride that said PPG Adventure.

"No shit." Buttercup stared in surprise.

"What the hell, man! You guys have your own ride!" Butch laughed.

"I guess we can go there!" Boomer said rocketing to the sky.

"Wait!" Brick yelled. "Why don't we just walk there like normal people? There's no rush!" Boomer floated down with a sigh.

"But we can get there faster." He whined.

"Shut the fuck up. We took these girls out to have fun, so let's have fun." Butch snapped.

It was eleven in the morning and everybody agreed that they would leave around seven today. So then everybody decided that they would go to the PPG Adventure ride before they leave to go home and they split into three groups with each set of counterparts.

**Buttercup and Butch**

"So, where do we want to go?" Butch asked holding Buttercup's hand. Buttercup thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry. And it wouldn't be fun if we didn't barf after riding a sick ride." She laughed.

"Agreed!" Butch perked up. They began walking around and looking for places to find some grub.

"Where to eat, ma'lady?"

"Panda Train?"

"Nah. Not in the mood for Chinese. How about Dice's"

"I had pizza like three weeks ago."

And then they stopped at the most mind boggling restaurant that they have ever seen.

"How about My Little Pony's Grill?" Butch asked as they both stood in front of the restaurant awkwardly, but still smiling.

"I hope they don't put horse in the meat!" Buttercup cheered as she ran into the building. Butch laughed and ran behind her.

**Bubbles and Boomer**

After the group had dispersed into three groups, Bubbles and Boomer decided that they would go to all the gift shops first and see what souvenirs they could buy for themselves. Boomer was looking at all of the clothes with Bubbles. They wanted to get matching t-shirts.

"Oh look at this one!" Bubbles pointed out. It was a tank top that had a picture of bunny rabbits from the show _Ying Yang Yo_. She especially loved that show. Boomer grabbed it and a complimentary t-shirt to match for himself. And as they were about to check out, Bubbles stopped in front of a shirt that stunned her causing Boomer to worry.

"What's wrong, Bubbles? You look like you've seen a ghost?" She didn't reply. All she did was stare at the shirt. He was wondering what was so amazing about the shirt, so he looked at it only to be shocked himself. It was a picture of Bubbles dressed as Mojo Jojo. She could only remember what Blossom and Buttercup would tell her when she got knocked in the head and thought she was Mojo himself. It was an embarrassing shot of her. It was one that Boomer had no idea about. "Is this Halloween or something?" he asked amused. Bubbles shook her head.

"I literally thought I was Mojo Jojo."

"Well, we should get it! I think it's cute!"

"That's embarrassing." She sighed.

"Well, if it makes it any better," he began as he was looking through the racks of Powerpuff Merchandise. "Here's a shirt with Blossom and some funky looking hair!" he giggled as he pulled out a shirt with Blossom with barely any hair. And the hair that she did have was stuck out like the doll that was named Cynthia on the Rugrats show. Bubbles bursting out laughing at this.

"I remember that so well! Buttercup and I tried cutting Blossom's hair and it ended up looking _horrible_!"

"Maybe we should get this shirt for shits and giggles!" he mused. Bubbles jumped up and down in excitement. He then produced a shirt with Buttercup on it with her and her little green "blanky". "What the hell is she holding?"

"It was her comfort tool. She still has it, but she made it into a pillowcase now." Bubbles explained. Boomer nodded.

"I guess they have all types of embarrassing things of you guys."

"It makes me wonder if they have anything on you and your brothers." She walked around looking.

"If they did, it would be some sort of miracle. We were pretty destructive." He commented. Bubbles only nodded as she looked at the postcards and story books that were in the section in which her and her sisters held importance. "Oh look, Bubbles. It's Princess and the Gang Green Gang."

"What the hell? Fuzzy Lumpkins and the _Professor_? This makes me wonder how the media even knew about our predicaments. That was in the middle of the forest."

"Ew. I don't even want to know what was going on between them."

"Trust me. The sight of it is just as bad as the thought."

**Brick and Blossom**

Brick and Blossom hadn't gone far. They wanted to go on at least three rollercoasters before they hit the finale that is the PPG Adventure. They headed for the closest one which was called the Courage Ride. It was known as the most scariest and thrilling ride of them all. A lot of the rides in this park were indoors. But to Brick's knowledge, indoor rides are more thrilling than the ones outdoors. So they headed there and waited in line. The line was very long when they got there. It had to be at least a forty-five minute wait. Brick asked if she wanted to try again later, but she insisted on waiting like a normal person.

"We should have gotten something to drink while we are waiting. Should I go get something?"

"No, no. No need to cause a commotion. Nobody needs to know who we are at this moment. Flying would only cause uninvited attention." She whispered. He laughed and played it coolly.

"Well, what are we to do on this very hot, but beautiful day with a very striking woman like yourself?" Blossom practically blushed at the comment.

"I think we should wait to get on the ride like normal people." She purposed. He rolled his eyes playfully and did what she was hinting at. During the long time of their wait, Blossom's legs were getting tired and sore. Brick had told her to use her levitation, but like she mentioned before, it could cause a scene. So Brick just grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up on his shoulders. She squealed at the touch of him, but knew what he was trying to do. "I swear, if you drop me, I'll kill you." She warned. He only laughed at the irony of that comment.

"So, while we were walking, I overheard somebody say that the Powerpuff Girls met Scooby-Do. Is this true?"

"YES! He's a quite fascinating dog. He's like the fourth generation of Scoobys that there are, but it's still pretty legendary. We got to meet the Mystery Gang too. The new and the first ones!"

"The only thing legendary about that dog is his sense of smell for food. I mean, in everything else, the dog was more of a Scooby-_Don't_ than a Scooby-_Do_."

"_Brick…_" she warned. She didn't want people to think he was crazy for saying those things about the heroine dog.

"What? I'm serious. He was a chickened dog until somebody wagged a biscuit in his face."

"You don't understand what types of complications heroes have to go through in order to face their fear of fighting a villain." She said all-so defensively. And he got defensive back.

"Oh, I'm sorry little miss heroine. But you don't know the type of depressions villains face to even make them crack the way they do."

"Brick, you were a generic villain. You were created to destroy. And that's that."

"Well, I grew up, didn't I? I don't do those types of things anymore."

"What's your point?" she huffed.

"I think before I act. Therefore, I'm not generic. I'm a person just like anybody else. _And_ I have the urge to save people."

"That's because you hold some of my genetics."

"Oh, that's just disgusting."

"What's so gross about being part of me?"

"That almost makes it sound like we're related."

"But we aren't!"

"Well, don't make it sound like we're related!"

"SHUT UP!" Some people behind them said angrily at the bickering teens. Brick set her back on her feet gently as they were reaching the inside of the location of the ride. Brick looked at Blossom with apologetic eyes, but she simply turned away. Brick wouldn't let that in, so he grabbed her head and forcefully placed it on his chest to pull her in a more gentle kind of hug which she gracefully melted into. He placed his chin on her head and sighed.

Blossom couldn't help but think that that argument could have resulted into a fist fight. She almost felt the vibe of him wanting to hit her as he and her were fighting over hero vs. villain. Which was a stupid argument in the first place now that all of that should have been put behind them. They wanted a good time and it was becoming somewhat scary. But people fight all the time, right? No, this was different. They both had super powers. Brick was stronger than she was. She knew that by now. She was just more cautious now. The rest of the way up to the ride was silent as Brick wouldn't let go of her hand in fear of losing her… _again_.

**Bubbles**

Boomer and I have been so great together! We've been on about four rides! The gentle ones of course. Except for the Atomic Betty. That one was pretty cool. I've seen many monsters and I've seen alien broccoli, but nothing ever like the stuff in Atomic Betty! Boomer was a chicken shit the whole time, but I got to hold on to him as he whimpered. It was becoming towards the end of the time for the park, and we had one last ride to go to before we headed out for the PPG Adventure! And that was the Tunnel of Love. Of course, I was hinting at something. I don't know if Boomer was too oblivious to see it, so I'm taking advantage of this, and taking him to a sweet, romantic water ride to see beautiful waterfalls and little cupids hanging from the ceiling like an early Valentine's Day date!

I was jumping for joy as we easily got to go into the ride in the first five minutes. Boomer hopped in the seat of the ride and sighed when he saw the heart in the back of the boat we were sitting in.

"You made me go on this ride?"

"Yeah. Why not? _Platonic_ friends can ride on a _love _ride together, can't they?" I squeaked after hearing the disappointment in Boomer's voice. He smiled at my comment.

"Does a ride have to create love for us _platonic_ people?" he smirked.

"I wasn't insinuating that at all…" I lied. He instantly caught it and cupped my face with his hand so I would look at him. He looked me straight in the eyes and leaned in close to me.

"I loved you from the very moment I was kissed by your beautiful little lips." He told me and kissed me softly. It was the fall of the boat that broke us apart. The ride barely started, but the boat just fell.

"What's happening?" I shook. The boat was rushing fast through the water. "Isn't this supposed to be romantic?" I screeched. Boomer shrugged his shoulders. All of a sudden, arrows were being shot at us. They had hearts attached to them. "Boomer!"

"You're a Powerpuff Girl. You can handle it." He laughed in amusement. I was becoming annoyed.

"Boomer!" I wrenched. He held on to me. An arrow hit Boomer in the arm.

"OWW!" he screamed. My eyes opened in shock. He held on to his arm and yelled in pain. I tried to hold on to him and sooth him, but then he just began to laugh.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

"It was rubber!" he giggled. I smacked him in the arm, causing it to become as red as a sunburn.

"You fucking moron!"

"That's no way to talk to your-" He was cut off by lasers that were being shot and bats and rubber rocks being thrown. In what way was this ride romantic? Anyhow, Boomer kept his hold on me. The ride was about fifteen minutes long of torture and agony. That is… until we reached the waterfall. It was a beautiful waterfall that told us that it was the end of the ride. Including the rainbow that was pouring down the fall too. It was a moment to capture as Boomer kissed my cheek. The ride was awful, but it was completely worth it in the end. As we got off of the ride, I glared at the man who ushered us to the love boat.

"You bastard!" I smacked him in the arm playfully. He only chuckled in response. After that, Boomer and I headed for the PPG Adventure ride. Hoping it were something exciting.

* * *

Alright guys, it was slow, either increasingly getting good or bad.. Either way, it was a long chapter and it was done with as much passion as I could put in it! I'm hoping my next chapter will be good. I'm twisting some things around. I'll see you then! :D


End file.
